


【代发】吻要给喜欢的人

by ikutat0ma



Category: electronic sports
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma





	【代发】吻要给喜欢的人

吻要给喜欢的人，他为林炜翔折戟至此，也只能守住丁点所谓底线，他再清楚不过，这点底线和妓女腰间栓的绳链以此安慰自己还不是一丝不挂的意义没有区别。  
  
  
林炜翔多情也绝情，他是见多了女孩找过来然后林炜翔坐在自己位置上无动于衷，刘青松不止一次地在雨天撑着伞出去好好安慰她们把她们送上去机场的出租车上，约等于给林炜翔擦屁股的事情他做得熟悉且自然，好像招惹那些女人的是他而不是林炜翔。  
  
  
他们默契得过分，林炜翔挥霍着刘青松的纵容。刘青松毫无自觉林炜翔的自信源于自己的庇佑，他们没有这个认知，如同飘零在大海中的且生者在雷雨中抱紧了对方，本能一样地寻求着。  
  
  
他们才二十一岁，谈论到爱情时认知肤浅又幼稚，谈及婚姻更是逃避的，如果背负上责任还是肩负上另一个人的人生这件事情都太过沉重。当人类在讨论爱时，少年人们都懵懂无知，林炜翔冲着刘青松眨眨眼睛，后者把左手送上要于他击掌，他露出笑将手伸过去却在刘青松的手抽身而去时指头叩了下去。他眷念着刘青松的温柔，他一直都用着心口不一的耐心包容自己。和他掌心相触的时候他不知道自己为什么要把手指叩下去，他想攥紧刘青松。  
  
  
攥紧是什么意思。他自和刘青松捆绑在一块，见到了刘青松各种各样的丑态，他有的时候很笨，绝大多数通透，他不聪明，却很踏实。是个可靠的人。林炜翔不做多想，蔓延至脑海深处的触须终于碰到名曰“现实”的壁垒因为疼痛往后退却。  
  
  
刘青松刘青松刘青松。这顿时间刘青松确实改变了很多，林炜翔都快要忘了以前的刘青松的模样了，要不是手机更换也要转移到新手机保存的图片，林炜翔差点以为刘青松就是这样的，有光滑皮肤四肢纤细嘴巴红润脾气还不太好但很热心的可爱男孩。  
  
  
实际上刘青松不是这样乖乖样子。他们绝口不提的事情太多了。  
  
  
林炜翔的喜欢热烈冲击力十足，像洪水一般的喜欢，洪水过后一地狼藉，刘青松太聪明了，他就避开，左躲右躲，他再清楚不过，洪水怎么会对冲毁的房屋负责呢。  
  
  
他被林炜翔困制在怀抱于床之间的时候，他仰起脸在黑黢黢的房间里，只有林炜翔的眼睛是亮的，他的眼神是烫的，嘴唇镀上液体的亮泽，他的吻甘醇浓郁，像上等融化的巧克力滴落在刘青松的嘴唇上。他嘴里反复辗转着是他的名字，“刘青松，刘青松，刘青松。”那一刻他确实是有被这个男人爱着的感觉。  
  
  
什么时候感觉自己是被爱着的？刘青松给出的答案是偏爱。  
  
  
在他认知中，自己从来没有得到过林炜翔的偏爱，相反的，林炜翔把他当成工具更多时。  
  
  
  
林炜翔做了一个梦，梦见自己回到了TCS的那幢别墅里面，看窗外暗淡零星的灯光时间应该是午夜，他穿过走廊，夜风撩过他的鬓角，是了，这个夜晚他已经忘记太多时候了，以至于忘记自己的初吻到底属于谁。林炜翔16岁，网恋还是个很新奇的东西，天空的星光也不似今朝如此暗淡，他顺应着潮流在网上找了个女朋友，那天就是她来找他，然后林炜翔偷摸摸出去吃了饭还去附近的商业街逛了逛，两个人连牵手都是姐姐先握住他胖乎乎的手，她对他的态度说不上失望也谈不上满意，林炜翔感觉得出来。只是此刻梦境中他正蹑手蹑脚地返回房间，连关门声音都小得近不可闻。  
  
  
“吓我一跳。”他被坐在正对门窗边的刘青松吓坏了，谁能想到这么晚还有个人坐在那呢。林炜翔边说边走过去，赤裸的脚踩在冰凉凉的地板上印出一圈浅淡的霜雾轮廓，“ 你干嘛不睡觉啊，这么晚了……”  
  
  
“你也知道这么晚了。”刘青松声音有些冰冷让林炜翔不太适应，以往他都是很照顾自己的。  
  
  
“我又没吵到你。”于是被照顾的那一方开始顶嘴反抗。  
  
  
“你去见谁了？”见林炜翔要去按灯的开关，刘青松也站起来打开他的手，“女朋友？就是一直和你聊天那个？”  
  
  
面对刘青松连珠炮似的问题林炜翔烦极了他也不懂为什么刘青松不让他开灯。“和你有什么关系啊……对啊，就是和她出去了。”  
  
  
“你们做到哪一步了？牵手？拥抱？”说起来这情形真的好笑，两个人看不清对方的脸对质一样地相互顶嘴。  
  
  
林炜翔听见刘青松走近自己的沙沙声，那是很轻的脚步声，甚至能借此知道他脚掌的柔软。可是当时林炜翔满肚子的疑问和恼火，“刘青松你有病吧？”  
  
  
“你会接吻吗。”刘青松听完不怒反笑，那种笑声是从鼻子里哼出来的一样带着轻蔑，至少林炜翔听起来是这样的。  
  
  
“我当……”他当然不会示弱，未等林炜翔说完嘴唇就一热，他终于看见了刘青松模糊的面容，在夜色中有浓重的霜色，可是他的嘴唇的柔软的，还有他们共用的薄荷味牙膏的味道。然后林炜翔的下巴就被刘青松捏住微微张开了嘴，他的舌尖舔舐过他的门齿让薄荷的气息占据林炜翔的口腔。林炜翔反应过来后一把推开整个人快贴在自己身上的刘青松，“你干嘛啊！”  
  
  
“我在教你怎么亲她。”刘青松嘴唇沾着不知道是他们其中哪个的唾液亮晶晶的，也许两个人的都有，他伸手打开了灯，林炜翔眼睛不适应突然的亮光眯了起来，刘青松从开灯就变成了平时的样子，他们之间的吻发生得突然短暂，不真切得林炜翔之后很长一段时间都觉得自己的初吻还在。  
  
  
可是这个吻是真真实实发生了的，因为他在此之后每次亲吻女孩们的嘴唇时，刘青松柔软的嘴唇总是会占据他全部思绪，薄荷味的梦即使陈旧，即使有人刻意忘记，它总有一天会在人松懈防备的时候卷土重来。  
  
  
  
林炜翔醒来时天还没亮他伸手去摸了摸身旁，没有躺着的刘青松，他们早就不在一个房间了，这才明白过来现在是2019年的七月，并非暑气未散去的那年晚夏。他做完这个长梦，整个人有些脱力，他耽于这个梦太久，近几年好转了许多，不知是何原因它又来打扰安眠。  
  
  
  
这几天总让刘青松凭空生出风平浪静的感觉，当然，是在林炜翔的手又搭在自己颈边之前。只要林炜翔勾勾手他就会过去，刘青松也在笑自己的怯懦，可也在心里辩解，这哪是怯懦呢，不过是顺水推舟，人的欲念再正常不过了。林炜翔专逮着他身边没人的时候来，他俯下身就在刘青松耳边落了一个吻，又转头过来想亲他脸颊被刘青松的手拦下，“分手了？”他可不愿意给无辜的人戴绿帽，要是有可能他宁愿给林炜翔戴上几顶。  
  
  
“嗯……”林炜翔双手已经搂上来了，从他领子伸进去抚摸柔软的腹部。刘青松应该让他滚，抬起腿踢他可是林炜翔把脸埋在他颈侧，回答他的时候闷闷的，像滂沱大雨前浓稠不开的阴云，他总是显得很可怜，两只眼睛湿漉漉的好像受了什么天大的委屈。刘青松拿开他的手走在了林炜翔前面，“去你房间。”  
  
  
林炜翔又抱了过来距离上一次做有段时间准备进行得不太顺利，刘青松小声喘息着把自己上衣先脱下来，他对林炜翔的呼吸声很敏感，耳朵感觉很痒，林炜翔捏着他小小的耳垂两片嘴唇像夹子一样抿住，“别动那里。”刘青松这时候说话一般都简短。  
  
  
“好。”林炜翔听话地搬开他的双腿，刘青松膝盖一折两条细腿就箍在男人的腰上，他嘴巴里发出小声的咕噜，他觉得自己不需要拥抱，但是林炜翔俯下身来把他拥在两臂之间，刘青松腰使力顺着他怀抱从躺着到坐着，他又从熟悉的角度得以观看林炜翔的面容。  
  
  
有时候觉得他很孩子气，那双眼睛里面头一点尘埃都没有，特别干净。可是就是这样的一个人，对着自己做着暴徒一样的恶行，肆意掠夺他的耐烦、关心和夜晚……  
  
  
刘青松不止一次做完以后和林炜翔睡在一起然后先于对方醒过来，可是他没有起身，也没动弹，就趴在枕上瞅他。睡着的林炜翔很乖。睫毛也长，看着看着刘青松也摸摸自己的睫毛，好像没有林炜翔这么长，又想起做的时候他伸手林炜翔以为他要搂自己脖子于是弯下腰让他能轻松一些没成想刘青松只是用指尖摸了摸他的眼睛。  
  
  
林炜翔的眉毛也是又黑又浓，这是他长相标志之一，鼻子嘴唇下巴，没有一处不好看，整张脸庞在消减脂肪以后终于达到了“恰到好处。”，阔一分，短一毫，都没有现在合适。  
  
  
“和我做你都要走神啊。”林炜翔笑得虚情假意，刘青松也跟着咧开嘴回敬回去，“不满意就别找我了。”  
  
  
“可是你离我最近不是吗。”林炜翔又亲了一次他的鼻尖和脸颊，刘青松因为他的突然靠近闭上眼睛，他的手被林炜翔按着动弹不得，“每次都是这句话，能不能换换。”  
  
  
林炜翔想笑刘青松，他闭起眼说嘲讽话的时候像个勉强撒谎的小孩一惊一乍，“你和谁做不会走神？”他问出这句话时手里刘青松的手腕很用力地挣动了一下然后被他更用力地捏按下去。  
  
  
“那也和你没关系吧。”刘青松哈哈干笑了两声不再作声，“怎么让你不走神？你教教我。”林炜翔扩张做得一向潦草，从前要是刘青松不想这么疼就要自己先提前准备，今天林炜翔没给他时间准备，疼得刘青松下面一张嘴把林炜翔咬死，“你真的是个憨批。”他的两只手被林炜翔牵着往下坐，喘息也变成痛呼，一下接着一下，林炜翔可没空去安慰他，以前安慰被嘲笑后他就再也不会犯这样的错误了。“我知道了，你就喜欢这样。”他舔去刘青松脖子上凝滑下的一颗汗珠，犬齿抵在他脖颈磨了磨，薄薄的一层皮肤下里面充盈着万万千千条血管与肌肉，他曾经贴靠着此处听刘青松皮肉下面血液流淌的轰鸣。  
  
  
有的时候他捏着刘青松细细的颈子真有一瞬间想他直接死在自己手上好了。  
  
  
“哈哈……”刘青松又笑了，他双手被林炜翔放开后就撑在身下人胸脯上，随着林炜翔的顶弄身体跟着起伏，有些超过了，疼痛混着熟知的轻微触电感交替拿捏着他的意识，眼前的林炜翔也变得模糊，只有他们相接触的体温无时无刻提醒着他他们在做什么，“我喜欢什么你不知道。”  
  
  
林炜翔一顿，他一直仰起脸欣赏一般看着刘青松的表情，可是刘青松的话却一直不让他怎么舒服。“你喜欢什么……嗯……”刘青松眼睛冒出奇异的光彩，让林炜翔觉得自己被看穿了一样心底升起恶寒。他不想让刘青松说下去，于是伸手捏着刘青松两颊让他连喘息都费力。  
  
  
刘青松没有反抗抿起嘴接受林炜翔施加给自己的一切，下路双人路相依为命，他太傻了，林炜翔状态不好的时候将责任盘到自己肩上说相信我们的AD，对林炜翔好还是无理地接受林炜翔无异于引狼入室。刘青松被林炜翔的动作弄得很难受，眼眶中积蓄着一层雨，他全身没有一处不似沼泽一样泥泞，他本能地抱紧了这个和他生死荣辱与共的男人，汹涌的快感和恐慌就像决堤的洪水将他击碎，身体，思绪，一切都不属于他自己。  
  
  
林炜翔被他眼睛里的水光牵扯得情动，欺负得狠了，但他知道刘青松不会在意。如果在意他们就不会保持这样的关系如此长的时间，薄荷味的梦又牵走他的思绪，梦中刘青松的面容和现在的刘青松的面容重合，他其实并未改变许多，眉眼上的改变。  
  
  
林炜翔正想凑近看看的，那双眼睛一眯起弯起之前让他觉得无比危险的笑，刘青松在呻吟间隙中拽出完整的一句话，“你迷上我了。”  
  
  
他心中一阵慌乱，只能往上顶让刘青松闷叫不让他继续说下去，他尽量放平缓自己的情绪回答他，“希望你不是第一次知道。”  
  
  
然后两个人的呼吸黏着在一起，像和在一块的泥怎么也分不开，刘青松拉着林炜翔的衣领弯下腰嘴唇像吞吃什么珍馐一样，这是他第一次正式彻底品尝林炜翔。他甘醇，柔情正符合他的想象。刘青松膝盖抵在柔软的床单上一言不发，双唇片刻不离，他咬着林炜翔的上唇，听他细小的气音，“刘青松……”  
  
  
林炜翔的手滑到他耳侧捧住他的脸庞，全神贯注地探索这个吻。  
  
  
  
如果就此开始探索爱也未尝不可。


End file.
